


The Real Treat

by romocon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How do I write fluff?, M/M, Moose Sam Winchester, Okay im done bye, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating, What Was I Thinking?, i also didnt understand relationships when i wrote this, im not dumb im just aromantic, this oneshot thing is so old and it was 2018 when i wrote it, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romocon/pseuds/romocon
Summary: It's October 31st and Sam is yet again busy with hunting. Not being able to go out while his brother is on a single hunt to have a little fun, Sam stays behind to do some more research at a hotel in a small neighborhood.But what will happen when a certain Archangel knocks on Sam's door?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The Real Treat

A town that usually held it's quiet atmosphere was changed on the 31st of October. The solemn streets were filled with children and parents as they ran to collect sugary pieces of candy. The kids dressed up in characters or people they admired most. While the little ones ran to get candy, the older kids hid in the shadows, waiting for others to come their way to get a good scare. Haunted Houses gained income by the loads this time of year...

For it was Halloween.

-

Sam Winchester ran his hands through his hair as he stared at his laptop. While other men his age could have a wife, children, a job, or maybe even a home, he was not like them. He was a hunter. A Winchester, but he wasn't the only one. His older brother Dean, his mother, and his father shared the same fate: forced to bear the doings of hunting and the loss of the normal life they could've pursued. Sam was going to Stanford and had a girlfriend, but things can change, given a few hours. This began his and his brother's journey together.

Present day today, Sam and Dean were on a case. Or Dean was. Sam was required to stay at the hotel and do more research. This case was not an easy one, for most of the Haunted Houses were really what they called. Dean left his brother to go after one himself that was located outside of the town they stayed in. A ghost had haunted the place in remorse of its younger sibling.

While Sam did his research, he couldn't help but look out from the window and watch kids go trick-or-treating. He wished he could've had that childhood and he wished that he could've shared it with Dean. The two brothers running outside, challenging each other on who could get the most candy.

And here he was, sitting by his laptop and clicking through tabs in search of cases. He wished he weren't alone on this night especially. Castiel was in Heaven, Gabriel was nowhere to be found, and he was by himself.

That Archangel. Sam shook his head. He remembered the first time he had met Gabriel. He was dressed as a janitor and Sam and his brother had no idea he was the Gabriel they would know today.

Realizing he had lost his focus, Sam looked back to his laptop. As he was about to search for more cases, three simple knocks sounded on the door. Sam looked up and stared. He reached for the gun next to him and held it at his side out of view. It couldn't be Dean, for he wasn't supposed to return until tomorrow morning.

Sam stepped up quietly to the door and put his ear to it. He waited for two seconds before three knocks pounded on the door once again and this time, impatiently.

Sam sighed and kept the gun behind his back. He gripped the door handle and opened it slowly. He caught his breath as it was not Dean or Castiel that stood in front of him. Sam smiled and greeted the familiar face.

Gabriel stood in the doorway dressed in his janitor outfit. Sam never got the chance to ask him specifically why, but Gabriel nonetheless had the usual sucker in his mouth.

"Hello, Sam," Gabriel greeting as he removed the red lollipop from his mouth. "Sitting in here during Halloween? Where's Dean?"

"He, uh, left to work on a case," Sam reassured. "I'm here doing research. What are you going here and why did you knock? You could've just teleported."

Gabriel shrugged and stepped by Sam. "Figured you guys would be doing something other than sitting in here on your lazy asses. And I'm just not going to step in on you like that. I'm not always _impolite_ , you know?" He laughed and turned around to look at Sam. "You didn't even buy any candy for tonight? It's Halloween!"

Sam sat down by his laptop. "Wish I could. Dean never wanted to trick-or-treat or anything when we were younger. Maybe it was more of our dad's doing, but we've never really celebrated it."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" Gabriel cheered. "Boy, are we going to change that up. Dean's gone, right? When will he be back?"

"He, uh, said about tomorrow morning. Why? Gabriel, what are you going?"

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers. He disappeared in seconds and Sam was left staring at empty air. He looked around the room, but no sign of Gabriel anywhere.

"Gabriel! GABRIEL!" he yelled, but then shortly stopped because of the people looking up at his window from the ground of the hotel. He turned back around and grabbed his chin before placing his hands on his hips. He figured Gabriel would be back soon. The Trickster is never gone for long and Sam had just talked to him for the first time in awhile.

A crack interrupted Sam's thoughts as Gabriel appeared back in their living room. He was the same, except he held a plastic bag with a few things inside.

"Gabriel? What did you--?" Sam questioned, but Gabriel turned away from him. He walked over to the trashcan and threw his sucker stick away. He held the bag up and walked back over to Sam.

"Alright, Sammy, I got a few things for you." Gabriel smirked as he pulled the objects from the bag. He set them along in a line across the table in front of Sam.

Antlers, a brown jacket, and an orange pumpkin bucket.

Gabriel smiled and spread his hands out over the things. "Like them? Figured you couldn't go dressed like that. Boring," Gabriel drew out as he laughed.

"Gabriel, I really can't--" Sam tried, but failed.

Gabriel interrupted him by grabbing the antlers and placing them on Sam's head, having to get on his toes because his friend was 6'4". He moved his hair out of the way and positioned them perfectly. Gabriel took a step back and admired his work. He clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Lookin' more like a moose every day, Sammy," Gabriel commented as he shook his head. He then walked forward, ignoring the poker-faced Sam, and grabbed the brown jacket. He picked up Sam's limp arms and shoved them into the sleeves. He then came around the front and grabbed the zipper sides and pulled them tight around Sam. He smiled and stared for a moment. His costume was perfect.

"Okay, go look in the mirror. Now!" Gabriel ushered as he forcefully pushed Sam into the bathroom and in front of the mirror.

Sam stared and lifted his hands to feel the antlers. He smiled widely as he brought his hands back down to examine the jacket, feeling around for all the mystery pockets. The browns all worked well together, too. Sam's chestnut hair blended with the deep brown antlers and the lighter brown jacket brought out his hazel eyes.

Sam looked at Gabriel and he bent down to hug him. "It's amazing, Gabriel! I love it. Thank you!"

The Archangel was shocked at first, but he gave in to return the hug. Sam let go and looked at Gabriel.

"Are you going as a janitor?" Sam asked, eyeing Gabriel's costume.

Gabriel shrugged and pulled a Snickers from his pocket. As he began unwrapping it, he said, "Yeah. I like this costume anyways. I wore it when I first met you as well. In person, that is" and after that Gabriel threw the Snickers in his mouth.

"Anywho, come back out here. This orange pumpkin is yours to carry around. We're going trick-or-treating, Sammy!" Gabriel announced as he handed the bucket to Sam.

Sam stared and smirked. "Gabriel, aren't we a little too old for this? Like, _really_ too old for this?"

Gabriel shook his head and pointed at himself. " _Hello?_ Trickster? Now let's go Sammy. Moon's gettin' low!"

-

Sam and Gabriel left the hotel and walked out into the streets. Their breath came out in cool white wisps, but they didn't care. Sam admired all the houses that had men and women waiting with bags of candy as children ran up to them.

"Where'd you wanna start?" Gabriel asked Sam. He used his lollipop as a stick as he pointed to all of the houses ahead of them.

Sam pointed at a large brick house that had very few kids. It was an old lady sitting on her porch with a blanket wrapped around her legs. She held a bowl of candy, but kids kept walking past her. Her silvery hair was wrapped up in a bun and her glasses were perched low on her nose. She wore a light yellow sweater that had cats stitched in.

Sam frowned as he began walking that way, Gabriel catching up behind him. He walked up the steps and hesitated. He smiled and held out his pumpkin and said, "Trick-or-treat!"

Gabriel smiled at his friend as the old lady looked up at him, smiling with unmeasured happiness. She reached her hand into the bowl and threw some pieces into Sam's bucket. She dug through the bowl and grabbed several Milky Ways and handed them to Gabriel.

"You boys, or men, truly show that there is nothing you can't be too old for. I love your costumes very much. You both look so handsome!" the old lady chuckled.

Sam and Gabriel smiled. Sam said, "Thank you very much," and Gabriel smirked and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

The old lady wished the friends luck and even gave them knitted drink coasters of pumpkins.

Feeling proud of themselves, the guys continued their way down the street, stopping at numerous houses. Occasionally, Gabriel would disguise Sam and himself as little kids so they wouldn't get laughed at.

He only kept them normal when they visited elders. They were always overjoyed when Gabriel and Sam visited. Sometimes, an old lady would stand and hug them both and the older men would shake their hands and smile.

Sam didn't want to admit it, but he almost shed a tear. Here he was, experiencing something so overdue since he was a kid. He was meeting other kids and adults. He got to wear a homemade costume and get candy. He got to walk around on Halloween night and see all the bright lights, but at the same time, the dark night sky with the large moon that hung above their heads.

And he had Gabriel to thank for it all.

The friends continued their way, but they were soon stopped.

"I really like your antlers, sir!" a little girl yelled up at Sam. He stopped and got down on one knee. She was about ten years old and was wearing a pirate costume. She had a cardboard sword at her side and she had an eye patch to which she removed when she spoke to Sam.

"I like your costume as well!" Sam complimented her. Gabriel stood by Sam's shoulder, smiling down at them both, watching the moose he had become such good friends with act like a father.

The little girl jumped up and down. "My names Annie! I visited Canada with my family once and we a saw a moose in a lake. It had a bunch of plants on it's head and it couldn't see! It kept calling to it's herd and they ate the grass off of it's head! What's your name?" she giggled.

Sam felt that he couldn't smile wider now. He raised his fist and gave the girl a fist bump. "My name is Sam and thank you so much, Annie. Be careful, tonight, okay? And don't eat too much candy," Sam assured. He stood up and when he looked back down at her, he couldn't find her. He looked to Gabriel for an answer, but he found the little girl tugging at his jacket sleeve.

Sam laughed as Annie complimented Gabriel's costume as well. She leaned in closer and whispered something into Gabriel's ear and laughed. Gabriel laughed along with her. He told her to be careful and so she took off down the road, sword in hand, to catch up with her friends.

When Gabriel and Sam had begun walking again, Sam looked at Gabriel and bumped him in the shoulder. "What did she tell you?"

"You really wanna know, Sammy?" Gabriel teased. Sam laughed and he continued on. "She told me to clean up the candy wrappers you leave behind tonight. Too bad she didn't know you don't have that sweet tooth," he added on.

"I may not have the sweet tooth, but you have no idea how glad I am for this, Gabriel. You gave me something tonight that Dean nor my father would have given me. You can have all my candy as well," Sam commented as he handed the pumpkin to Gabriel. Gabriel stared at it hesitantly.

"You want me to take your candy? Sam, I can't do that." Gabriel shrugged after a few seconds of Sam staring at him, holding the pumpkin.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, accepting the pumpkin. "Fine, you win. _Sammoose_." Gabriel smirked as he continued on, leaving Sam staring after him.

"Sammoose? Really, Gabe?" Sam said as caught up with the Archangel. Gabriel kept his pace, applauding himself over the nickname for Sam, and Sam's sudden nickname for him. He loved his own nickname for the Winchester brother.

"Are you really going to call me that?" Sam asked. Gabriel thought about it and decided. Sam's question held that slight annoyance, but also that puppy-humor.

And that's why Gabriel said yes to the nickname. Little did Sam know that that wouldn't be the last thing the Archangel would do for him.

**Author's Note:**

> in case u didn't read the tags, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but back in 2018, i had no idea how to to write one LMFOAO- anyways if u enjoyed this, i'm glad. stay safe and well.


End file.
